


Hooked

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [34]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: A fishing adventure.A fishing disaster.A creative use of a staircase.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: So Dramatic [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315028
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody still reading?!?
> 
> I am!
> 
> Keep writing lovely people 💕

He knew he’d regret his decision. But sometimes you gotta do shit you don’t wanna do. 

There are numerous demands to do shit you don’t want to do when you’re the father of four kids. 

Such is life, eh?

Which is how he finds himself on the edge of Lake Huron. In the baking sun. With vomit in his lap. And Oliver with a fish hook embedded deep into his thumb.

There is a symphony of distress.

Ashlynn has vomited into his lap, a result of queasiness at her brother’s injury. Oliver is understandably hysterical that he has a metal hook lodged in his body. Tom a mixture of embarrassment and regret for causing said hook to become lodged in his brother’s thumb (after a mistimed cast of his rod). James is desperately begging if they can throw back the one sad looking fish they’ve caught because it’s ‘mean and cruel’ to kill fish.

He’s about to loose his mind. 

He carefully threads his hand into his pocket and fishes out his phone. It’s probably the most successful fishing attempt of the day.

He calls his wife.

‘Virtch, can you please come down to the dock. We’re going to need the First Aid kit, a pair of sharp scissors, a plastic bag and I need new shorts’.

‘Christ on a cruise ship, Moir,’ she sighs, ‘Do I even want to know?’

‘Probably best you don’t, not until you get down here,’ he laughs.

‘Motherfucker. On my way,’ Tess mutters.

*

She knew there was disaster at the dock. But if she’s being honest, it’s not as bad as she expected. Granted, finding her ten year-old with a small fish hook hidden in his thumb is not ideal, but it’s immeasurably better than finding a fish hook embedded somewhere in his face. 

‘Mommmmmmmmm,’ Oliver wails, ‘look at my thumb’.

She kisses Oli’s head and rests the First Aid kit on the dock. Taking Oliver’s hand she uses the kitchen scissors to carefully snip the fishing line close to the hook so her youngest son is no longer attached to the fishing rod.

‘Hmmmm. When I made your thumb I did not place a fish hook inside it, Oliver’.

She glances at Scott to find him smirking.

‘Yep, Mom’s right, when you were born you definitely didn’t come with any fishing accessories,’ Scott chimes.

Tom and James give a soft laugh. 

At this point she notices a green looking Ashlynn and the vomit all over Scott’s shorts. Disgusting. She’ll come back to that later.

She smiles at Oliver and brings him under her arm turning his head to her body while she cuddles him so she can mouth ‘Doctor visit for removal and Tetanus shot?’ to Scott. 

He nods his head in agreement. She loves that they’re always on the same page during injury related semi-emergencies. With four kids there have been countless semi-emergencies.

‘Baby, you’re being very brave. We are going to leave the hook where it is for the moment, jump in the car and head to the doctor. Hooks have little barbs and we don’t want to pull it backwards. It’ll dig in and hurt. The doctor is an expert at removing fish hooks. Sound OK?’ 

Oliver gives a weepy nod. Her heart breaks for her little lad, the hook is caught deep under his nail, it must be painful. She kisses his head again. She smiles weakly at Scott and he mouths ‘That’s gotta hurt, poor Oli’. She winks in agreement.

‘Ash, did you vomit on Dad?’ she finally takes a good look at Scott and sees his lap again. Ewww. She stretches out her hand to feel Ashlynn’s brow.

‘Uhuh. But I’m not sick. It was gross. Looking at Oli’s thumb made me puke,’ she grimaces. 

This gets a laugh from the whole family. 

Even Oli.

*

‘That was quick,’ he hears Tess yell from the kitchen as he and Oli slam the front door behind them. He heads to the kitchen while Oli runs straight out the back door and down to the lake’s shore to join his siblings.

‘Couldn’t have gone better. Local anaesthetic, removed the hook, dressed the wound and gave a Tetanus shot. Oli was a champ,’ he kisses her mouth in greeting. 

Tess pulls away from him slightly before smiling, then she swiftly leans in to kiss him again. His arms automatically snake around her waist and he finds her body flush with his, all without him really thinking about it. 

‘Thanks for doing the doctor run,’ she kisses his cheek. Tess smiles but it doesn’t light up her face. Somethings not quite right. 

‘What’s up with my girl?’ he cups her cheeks. 

‘Just tired and can’t wait until the school year is done,’ she rests her forehead against his own.

‘That’s all?’ he checks.

‘I promise. This weekend at the lake has been just what I needed. But it’s also made me think that we all need a proper vacation. And maybe a quick Mommy-and-Daddy-only weekend away where we don’t have to be the Mommy and Daddy?’ 

‘Shall I organise something?’ he wiggles his eyebrows at Tess.

Tess snuggles into his chest.

‘I don’t need anything extravagant. I’m desperate. It can even be sending the kids to your folks for Friday and Saturday night’. 

‘I think we can do better than that!’ he grins.

*  
  
Turns out they can’t do better than that. 

Turns out the best they can do is sending the kids to Alma and Joe’s from Saturday morning until Sunday night.

But it’s something. 

After dropping off the kids they skip to the car like a couple of teenagers off on a first date. Or like the parents of four kids in need of some uninterrupted adult only time. 

‘What’s first, my love?’ she prompts Scott as she slides into the car, reaching up to kiss under his jaw.

‘We’re going skating,’ he announces.

‘What? No. Why?!’ she gasps.

Scott gives her his sexy grin - the one that makes her feel like it’s late 2016 and she’s embarking upon the greatest love affair of her life. 

‘Holy shit. No,’ he laughs, ‘we are most definitely not going skating. We’re going home. To fuck. On our dining room table’. He finishes his sentence by running his finger down the valley between her breasts, pulling her t-shirt away from her body and sneaking a look down her top before he gives her a wink.

‘It’s covered in ISU paperwork,’ she reminds him. 

‘Kitchen bench?’ 

‘Being used to dry Ash’s school project,’ she gives another reminder.

‘Jesus Christ. Chair in the study?’

‘Just give me 60 seconds when we get home to move off the fabric samples for next season’s costumes,’ she shrugs. 

‘Missionary position in our bed it is then,’ Scott declares.

*

‘Is it a sad reflection on our sex life if we didn’t even make it up the stairs?’ Tess pants, running her fingers through Scott’s hair. 

He looks up from between her legs to quickly shake his head, ‘Completely the opposite’.

She leans on the stairs, her head flopping backwards to rest on one of the rises.

‘So good. So good. But just a little lower, please,’ she whispers. He’s so, so, so close to where she needs him. Desperately close. It’s driving her crazy. 

Scott’s head flicks up from between her legs again. ‘You do know that I know exactly what I’m doing, right?’ he guffaws. 

She drags her head forward to make eye contact and gives him a ‘what the?’ look.

‘I mean,’ he says, gently running his finger in a slow circle around her clit, ‘you do know that I’ve been eating you out for over fifteen years, right?’

‘Oh my God, you’re completely insufferable sometimes. Less talking, more eating’.

‘You know that, after ice-dancing, my second area of expertise is...’ he waves his spare hand over her cunt.

‘Completely and utterly insufferable,’ she sighs.

‘So I don’t need you to tell me I’m a little further north than you’d like me to be, because I assure you Virtch, I’m intentionally a little further north than you’d hoped’.

His finger is still circling her clit and she’s squirming on the step, trying to get some relief. 

‘Scott,’ she breathes.

He drags his middle finger down between her folds and slowly slides it inside her. She gasps in gratitude. 

‘It’s because I’m not ready to be finished yet, OK?’ he uses his thumb to restart the circles he was tracing around her clit.

‘OK,’ she nods. Of course it’s intentional. It is every time he touches her. She takes a deep breath.

‘I’m going to put my mouth on you and make you come. Then you’re going to put your mouth on me and make me come - almost. Then we’re gonna fuck right here on these stairs. Deal?’

‘Deal,’ she moans.

*

Blowing her husband is something she enjoys. Always has. She especially likes it when he holds her head and fucks her mouth. He hips rocking forwards and backwards, dirty words spilling from his mouth. 

Right now, she can tell he’s being restrained. And his self-restraint is only adding to the experience. The enjoyment.

‘Tess, I’m so close to coming,’ he strokes her cheek, ‘stop, stop’.

She clambers up the steps towards him, pausing when she gets to his lap. She straddles his body and rest her knees either side of his thighs.

‘C’mere,’ he growls, grabbing her hips and positioning her above his cock.

‘I’m ready,’ she offers, anticipating his question.

She slides down, engulfing his cock and sits on his thighs. After all these years, she still loves how well they fit together.

They move in a slow, familiar rhythm. Familiar but intense. Familiar but satisfying. Familiar but fantastic. 

‘I’m still so close. Fuck, this is good,’ Scott states in a loud voice. She’s about to tell him to be a little quieter then remembers they’re home alone. 

‘Yeah?’ How so?’ she teases.

‘No more talking,’ he grunts, grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her. He looks down between them and gives a smirk before leaning forward to suck her nipple. It’s a rhythmic, hard suck. One that matches his thrusts. 

Scott release her tit with a wet smack before scooping up the other breast with his mouth and moving a hand to her clit, gently rubbing with a perfect amount of pressure. It’s magic.

‘Shit. I’m going to come,’ she huffs. 

Scott’s thrusts become erratic, he abandons both her breast and clit and holds her hips. Hard. He uses the step to angle their bodies so she’s resting snuggly against him.

‘Tess,’ he pants, ‘I always want you’. 

His hips stutter and it unleashes her orgasm just as Scott moans through his own. It’s loud and primal. It gives her goosebumps.

‘Good job, Sweetheart,’ he whispers into her mouth afterwards, their foreheads resting together and their hearts racing. 

‘Right back at you,’ she laughs.

*


End file.
